onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Killer Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Capone Stage 1 : Mr 5 ( with 5 mobs) My team: Cap/Fr Cap: Enel Subs: your best QCK unit (Marco (orb booster) and so on) + Raid Kuma Mr 1 will give you all bomb orb every turn (annoying) , so kill all the mobs slowly and then burst using Kuma, Enel and Marco. Stage 2: Kiwi and Mozu You need to kill these girls on the same round or else they will revive each other (another annoying battle) My team Cap/Fr cap: Mihawk/ IntHawk Subs: Slasher Croc, Doffy, Vista, any INT Slasher you have (I use PSY Momonga since I don't have any INT slasher and Momo boost cerebral also) Bring down their health to 40% and burst with attacking them in by make sure their health is even, then use INTHawk special to clear. Stage 3: Blueno I use this team : Cap/Fr cap: Gran Tesoro/Legend Shanks Subs: Coby, Momonga, Mirage Nami (the one that make INT attack to 0), Dial Usopp Use Nami special to take the 1st attack from him, then use all special here. What I do for the first round use Shanks, Coby and Momonga (since I have 4 PSY orb) then attack, this will take 50-60% of his health Then I use Gran Tesoro special + Usop to clear . You need to judge your orb here, if you have bad orb then need to use Gran Tesoro special first and then the next round hope for good orb from Shanks captain skill Stage 4: Kid My team: Cap/Fr Cap: DEX Beard, 5+ Zoro Subs : Doffy, Perona, Marco ( to heal back), DEX Smoker Kid will cut your HP by half on his 1st attack, then he will attack like 4-6k every turn Use DEX Beard Special if you have him ready and heal when you need. Bring his HP to near 30-40% then burst , don't burst below that since he will always give you bad orb make it impossible to burst. Stage 5: Killer Okay, so you have Kid on stage 4, I use mini zombie team here (same as Zeenigami) My team : Cap/Fr cap: 2x Enel Subs: GPU, Raid Sabo, QCK Alvida, INT Ivankov Stage 4 , same strategy as before burst when nearing 30% HP with Sabo special Stage 5: Killer he will attack every turn for 5K and he don't do anything dangerous based on his HP. when he dies he will revive with 300k HP and will reduce your attack by 95% for 5 turns. So just attack slowly, use Sabo when you can , since he doesn't change his attack pattern based on his HP and you can stall using GPU, Alvida dan even heal back using Ivankov.